Bleeding Love!
by Jackie Rogers
Summary: Have you ever thought Yuki would reject Kaname and Takuma could make Kaname jealous. Now that Yuki is a Vampire she has to attend the night class, that means the chairman needs a new guardian, who could it be? Read to find out. I hope this interests you!
1. Dark Angel

**AN: I do not own Vampire Knight! I wish, I do but I don't. **

**Hope you like it! Here it is... **

* * *

**_Chapter 1: dark AngeL_**

* * *

Knock Knock

"Come in! The door is open."

The door opened and someone said.

"Long time, no see, Chairman Cross. Still looks the same here."

The chairman looked up at the familiar voice.

"Ah, my good friend, Yagari. What brings you here?"

"I was send here by the organization and on a personal matter, I want to tell you about what I've heard on my missions." Yagari answered with a serious expression. The Chairman nodded and asked him to sit down, what the Vampire hunter did.

"Well, let's start with Yuki-chan..."

* * *

While the Chairman and Yagari were talking, something was happening in the girl sun dorm.

Yuki was sleeping in her room, one last time before she had to move to the moon dorm, but as she was climbing into her bed a dark figure was standing in front of her bed.

"Gasp! Who are you and what do you want?" She asked.

"It's me, I need to talk to you." A male voice revealed.

"Oh it's you, Aidou-senpai. What's wrong?" Yuki asked and patted her bed as a sign for him to sit down. He did and looked at the girl that was sleeping in the bed next to them. Her neck was exposed and Aidou licked his lips.

"Uhm, Yuki could I have one of your blood pills, I forgot mine."

"Sure, but that's not why you're here, right?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to you about Kaname-sama." Aidou mumbled as he looked at his shoes. Yuki nodded and entered the bathroom to get them. Aidou's eyes turned bright red as he looked at the exposed neck of Sayori Wakaba again. "Here's my chance." He whispered to himself and climbed into her bed. With a smirk, he licked her neck which woke her up. As she looked at the dark figure over her, she screamed and tried to push him of but he had her arms in a tight grip over her head and her legs were stuck between his.

"You smell tasty." He whispered into her ear.

"HELP ME!!" She desperately tried to wiggle out of his grip but that didn't work. Suddenly she felt sharp teeth on her neck and him biting her but he couldn't drink her blood as suddenly someone yanked him of her.

"Hanabusa, that's enough. I'm taking you to the dorm president, Kaname-sama!" Kain exclaimed. And he yanked him out of the room by his collar.

"No, Please. Akatsuki, please don't!" Aidou yelled.

"Kain-senpai, what happened?" Yuki inquired as she came running out of the bathroom.

"Hanabusa was about to drink Sayori's blood, but I got him before it happened." The orange haired vampire explained as he tried to attain Aidou. Yuki gasped and ran to her best friend who resembled a lost child.

"Oh my god, Yori-chan are you OK?" Yuki hugged the poor girl, but suddenly the smell of blood aroused the vampire in Yuki who fledged her fangs. Yori squeaked in shock as she saw them.

"Oh no, Yuki, not you too!" But before the pure blood could move in, Kain grabbed her too and dragged them out of the dorm to Kaname.

* * *

In the moon dorm

"Kaname-sama, Akatsuki is here and he says he needs to talk to you."

Seiren reported.

"Send him in." Kaname ordered. Suddenly the door opened and Kaname heard screams of protest of two people, Hanabusa Aidou and Yuki Kuran.

Kain was dragging Aidou by his feet who was making trails with his fingernails and was screaming.

"NOOOOO, I DON'T WANT TO! I'LL BE GOOD! I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!!" Suddenly he saw all the others appear at the door and he held out his hand to Ruka.

"RUKA, SAVE ME, PLEASE!!" But the woman just snorted and walked of.

"NO, DON'T LEAVE ME!! NOHOHOHOHOHOH, PLEASE SAVE ME!! AKATSUKI, IS A BACKSTABBER!!"

Yuki in the other hand was being dragged in by her collar and she had her arms and legs crossed.

"Kain-senpai! I'm never gonna talk to you again! Do you hear?! Now, Yori-chan is all alone in that room. Let me go this instant, you traitor!!"

Then Aidou nodded and yelled.

"YEAH!! EVERYBODY, LISTEN UP!! AKATSUKI IS A SPY FROM THE EVIL LORD AND HE _WILL _BETRAY YOU ALL TO THE EVIL LORD!! **_TO THE EVIL LORD!!_**

WE MUST STICK TOGETHER TO FIGHT AGAINST THE EVIL SIDE, WHOSE WITH ME?!"

Nobody answered except Yuki who shouted.

"HELL YEAH!! LET'S CRUSH THEM!!" But Kain wasn't listening to the two maniac's behind him instead he dropped them in front of Kaname.

"Who is this evil lord, you speak of?" Kaname asked with a wild look in his eye and a dark aura behind him.

Aidou gulped and stammered.

"Uhm, no- not yo-you, Ka- ka-kaname-sa-sama. Hehehehe... Right Yuki?"

She smirked and declared the total opposite.

"Oh no, we meant him. I'm pretty sure."

Kaname was boiling with anger but he didn't show it instead he kept his cool. Suddenly Takuma came in with a wide smile.

"Kaname-sama, I have more paper work for you to sign. I'll just put them to the rest." Kaname glared at Takuma who was smiling at the other two on the floor.

"Oh Yuki, I've heard what happened with Yori-chan. I hope she's OK. Oh well, I'll leave you to your punishment. Bye!" And he stormed out of the room faster than they've ever seen him run.

"Now, Hanabusa what were you thinking?" Kaname questioned.

"I- I don't know. I just couldn't resist. I'm sorry, it won't ever happen again." Aidou mumbled with puppy dog eyes.

"Aidou, you are forbidden to leave the moon dorm for a whole week and you have to cook your own food." Kaname ordered.

"Now, to you Yuki. We need to teach you how to resist the blood of humans." Yuki looked up surprised that he was punishing her.

"But can I visit Yori-chan first so I can see if she is alright?" The young girl asked.

"No. I need you to go to the chairman and explain to him what happened and that he needs to fix this."

"Alrighty, I can do that. See ya!" And off she went.

* * *

Chairmans' office

"Well, thank you Chairman for these Informations. It was nice seeing you again." Yagari announced but the chairman stopped him before he could leave.

"Wait, didn't you say you needed to tell me something that you've heard on your missions?"

"Ah yes, I almost forgot. Let's just say that a lot of Vampire's are probably going to enroll in this school." Yagari smirked.

"This is wonderful news. More little cute Vampire's in my school."

Suddenly the door flew open and a out of breath Yuki stood there.

"Chairm- I mean Daddy, we have a problem. Aidou-senpai has bitten

Yori-chan."

"More great news. This is the chance I've been waiting for." The chairman snickered.

"Have you gone crazy! This is terrible news!" Yuki yelled, clearly angry at her fathers statement.

"Yes, she's right. I will take care of the Vampire." Yagari declared as he loaded his gun.

"No Yagari! Please put that contraption down, we don't kill our students! Give me the weapon!!" The chairman yelled as he tried to pull the shotgun out of Yagari's hand who wasn't letting go.

"No, if we don't annihilate him, he'll do it again." The two older men fought over the gun and as Yuki had had enough of them, she tried to break them apart which made the gun go of.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO..."

* * *

**AN: So how was it? I hope you like it. It will get interesting. More will happen. Next, we'll see what just happened and what is wrong with Aidou and more. **

**Please Review!! **

**Thank you! **

**Jackie**


	2. Attitude

_**AN: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT!!! Thanks for the reviews.**_

_**Please enjoy:**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Attitude**

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO... My Desk!!! What is it with you people and desks?!!!"

The Chairman scolded Yagari.

"My dear Desky-chan everything will be alright. He'll fix you right up, right Yagari?" Said man nodded, scared of the chairman's wrath.

While Yagari was patching up Desky-chan, Kaname stepped into the room.

"Ah, I see it's going well in here."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! POOR DESKY-CHAN WAS SHOT!!! NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"I just wanted pick up Yuki to see Yori-chan." Kaname answered and the Chairman waved him away.

The two left the room and made their way to the hospital wing.

* * *

What they saw was not what they expected. Takuma was pushing Yori against the wall. "Takuma what are you doing?! Let her go!"

Takuma turned around and jumped away.

"No, it's not what it looks like! I- I... I'm so sorry but her blood is so irresistible."

Kaname shook his head in disappointment and said.

"Leave." Takuma ran out of the room glad not to be yelled at.

"Yori, are you ok?" Yuki asked and sat on the bed but as she reached out Yori shrunk away.

"What are you?" Yori asked with disgust.

"Er, Yori, I'm sorry I haven't told you before but I just found out.

This is going to sound unbelievable but I'm a Vampire and so is the whole Night Class." Yuki explained with careful words.

Yori didn't move or blink, at first Yuki thought she didn't hear her but then Yori hugged Yuki.

"I'm just happy that you are alright. We'll make this work." Yori whispered.

Yuki smiled and hugged back.

Kaname, who witnessed the whole ordeal, cleared his throat and announced. "Well, I'll leave you two alone for a minute. I'll be in the chairman's office."

He left and Yori fidgeted with her shirt.

"So, Yuki..." Suddenly the door opened and Zero entered.

"Oh Zero, you're back from training. How was it?"

He looked at the scared Yori and then at Yuki.

"What happened here?" Yuki wanted to answer but the door flew open and there standing in the doorway was none other than Kaien Cross.

"Why hello, my young little Sayori. How are you feeling?"

"I'm better, thank you for asking."

The Chairman saw Zero leaning against the wall.

"Ah and Zero is present too. Magnificent, simply magnificent. Now, I can put my plan into action." He mumbled to himself.

"What plan?" Yuki asked suspicious.

"What do you mean? I didn't say anything about a plan. You must be hearing things." He joked.

Yuki glared viciously and stood in front of Yori.

"If you want to get to Yori, you'll have to go through me." Yuki growled.

The Chairman looked around in his coat and pulled out of his pocket a piece of paper.

"Yuki, you need to take this to Kaname." Yuki walked over, yanked the paper out of his hand, and unfolded it but it was blank.

"Nice try _father_. Now, you better tell me what you are up to or I will bite you and you will turn into a Vampire." Yuki declared.

"No, no please don't bite me. I'll tell you everything you want to know."

The chairman begged for mercy.

"Oh chairman I would've never bitten you." Yuki laughed, shaking her head.

While this exchange was happening, Yori was getting up with a confused expression.

"What is so good about me being bitten by Aidou-senpai? And what does your plan have to do with me?" She asked.

"Well, let me explain. Since Yuki has become a Vampire we need a new guardian for the day class and this situation has shown me who I should choose as the new protector of my little day students."

The chairman explained enthusiastically.

"But Zero is a Vampire too, why can't I still be a guardian? This is ridiculous." Yuki argued.

"Well, this past nights situation has shown me how you cannot resist human blood but Zero in the other hand can and if Zero does bite someone, they don't change into Vampires, like they would be if you were to bite them." Chairman answered.

"You're right, I haven't thought of that and Yori would make a good Guardian. She is very trustworthy and-" Yuki started but was interrupted by Yori.

"Wait, don't I have a say in this matter. What if I don't want to be a guardian? Have you thought of THAT?!"

"Yes, I agree. She isn't fit to be a protector. I can do it alone she would only be in my way." Zero declared with an edge of a growl in his throat.

Yori glared at him and proclaimed raising her voice.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm very competent. You'd probably stand in my way, so back off, I'm taking this job."

Zero was taken back. He stomped out of the room with an angry look on his face.

"OH, Yori-chan, welcome to the family!" The chairman cheered with tears in his eyes while hugging her.

"Don't worry, he's always like this. You'll get used to it." Yuki smiled.

"Thank you but what do I have to do?" Yori asked curious.

"Yuki can you inform Kaname? And I will explain everything to Yori-chan." Chairman ordered and Yuki ran out of the room.

"Now my little new guardian, this is your weapon for holding the vampire's back if they might be doing something bad.

Basically, you just have to protect the day students and at night send them to their dorms and you have to patrol the whole school grounds, because sometimes one of the students sneaks out. Understood?" He explained as he handed her the weapon.

"A stick?" Yori raised her eyebrow.

"Not just any Stick, it's made of Silver and for long range it changes into a bow when you push this button." He pointed at a rose on the handle.

"And these are the arrows." He gave her a little bag and she opened it to find little arrows.

"How am i suppose to shoot these they are so small."

She asked.

The chairman took one out and it changed into a normal arrow.

"Wow. Ok, I understand. Do I start tonight?" She asked putting the arrow back in and it changed back.

The chairman had a thoughtful look and answered.

"Well, I thought you'd take longer to decide so I haven't planned you in for tonight but if you wouldn't mind."

She nodded and exclaimed. "No problem."

She left the room and it finally hit her.

'Oh my, what have I gotten myself into?' She thought while biting her fingers.

'Oh well, it's too late.'

* * *

"Kaname-sama, the chairman has sent me to tell you that we have a new guardian." Yuki yelled as she ran into his room.

He looked up and smiled.

"About time. This is going to be very interesting." He mumbled and placed a chess piece on the board.

"What do you mean, Kaname-sama?" Yuki wondered.

He got up and patted her on the head.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine."

He looked up as he saw a flash of blond behind the door.

"Ah Aidou, you heard. Please inform all the others that Sayori Wakaba is the new guardian." Kaname ordered.

"But why her?! Can't we take someone else?" Aidou yelled anger boiling in his system.

"Well, it was decided as you bit her." Aidou was taken back at Kaname's words.

"Yes, of course, Kaname-sama."

In addition, the blond boy left.

* * *

Just as Yori was making her way to the moon dorm to send all the day students to their dorm, she felt a presence behind her. She turned around with her silver stick but there was nothing.

'Sayori, get it together. Stop being so paranoid.' She shook her head and kept going.

Aidou watched her walking down the stairs while she packed the stick away.

He licked his lips and wondered.

'Why can't I resist her blood? It should be the same as all the others but it's not it's so irresistible. I just have to stay away from her.' And with that, he left.

* * *

"Where's Aidou? We have to leave soon." Yuki asked everyone but suddenly someone popped up behind her.

"I'm right here. Let's go." Aidou mumbled.

Yuki nodded and the doors opened so they could leave for their classes.

"Idol- sama look over here. I love you!" He looked over at the screaming girl, smiled and waved.

Suddenly he saw her.

"Please go back to your Dorms!" Yori begged as she was holding back a few crazy girls.

All of a sudden, she tripped and was falling but Aidou sped over and caught her before she hit the ground.

He placed her on her feet and asked.

"Are you alright?"

"Ye-yes? Thank you." She answered but was shocked as she saw who it was.

"Next time, watch out where you're going, you almost knocked me over." He growled as he tried to resist the yearning for her blood.

"Ye-yes." And he stomped off.

Kaname watched the interaction and smiled evilly.

"What is so funny?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Kaname mumbled as they made their way past the crazy fan girls.

* * *

_**AN: I had a cold as I was writing this so please be nice. I just thought I had to finish this**__** because you were all waiting so long. So please review and tell me what you thought. ~Jackie~**_


	3. Jealousy

**AN: So, here is the third chappie, hope you like it. **

**Let's see what Kaname has up his sleeve. **

**Here ya go: **

* * *

**3. Jealousy**

* * *

"So, what am I going to do with you?" Kaname asked the chess piece with a thoughtful look on his face.

He shifted his gaze between the board and the piece, contemplating what to do with it. Suddenly he felt a strong power from the north, faint but powerful. He noticed the wind picking up outside and the moon was shining blood red.

"Mmmmmmmmmh..., interesting."

All of a sudden the doors flew open, presenting Ruka out of breath.

"Someone's coming!!!" She yelled in horror. He smirked and answered.

"I know." And he placed the chess piece on the board as he finally made up his mind.

"What do you mean, Kaname-sama?" Ruka inquired, clearly confused with his tactics.

"You'll see, soon enough." Kaname mumbled looking out of the window at the storm.

"The class is awaiting us." He implied.

"Yes, of course, Kaname-sama." She nodded and followed him out of his room.

* * *

**In front of the moon dorms**

"Chop, chop! Off to your dorms and no pestering the Night class or there will be consequences." Yori ordered giving them a very scary look.

Suddenly with a gush of wind, all of the day students were gone.

She sighed and looked over to Zero who was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed, clearly not caring how she was doing.

Well, she did tell him that she could do it alone and that he would only stand in the way.

'I kinda regret that now.' Yori thought with a depressed mood.

"Whoa! Good job, Yori." Yuuki praised her.

"I never got them to listen to me." She laughed as she praised her some more.

"Oh Yuuki, good evening." Yori greeted, happy with herself.

"Yes, good work, Sayori." Kaname smiled at her.

"Yuuki, here, was always too kind but she worked hard and I was impressed." He went on as he took said girls hand but fate wasn't on his side today.

"Yuuki-sama, please wait for me." A voice yelled from behind them.

"Ah, Takuma. How often have I told you to call me Yuuki, enough with this -sama nonsense." Yuuki smiled at the young man who was run toward them.

"Have you heard?" The blond man asked her.

"Yes, I wonder who it is." She answered.

And the two walked arm in arm off toward the class room, talking merrily.

What they didn't notice was Kaname with a very frightening aura emitting from him which led to Kaname breaking his book that he was holding. Yori stared at the destroyed book and scattered away from him with a scared expression.

But it just wasn't her day, she ran into somebody.

"Watch where you're going, brat." A voice growled behind her. She gulped and turned around.

She stared up at him and her body froze at the sight of Hanabusa Aidou.

He stared into her hazelnut eyes and got caught in the smell of her blood, he started leaning in but was interrupted by Kaname clearing his throat.

"Stay away from me." Aidou growled and stalked off.

Yori jumped from his demand and cringed in fear but Kaname on the other hand was smirking, looking very satisfied.

* * *

**In the classroom**

"Oh Takuma, you're hilarious." Yuuki laughed hitting him playfully on his arm.

"Yes, but you should have seen it, then it would have been even more funny." He laughed trying to explain.

Suddenly the door flew open and Kaname walked in calmly.

But you could feel the awkward air thick as ice, though Yuuki and Takuma didn't notice because they were so involved in their conversation.

This, of course, made it worse. A window exploded nearby, which scared the two love birds to who knows where. "What is wrong?!" Takuma shouted in fear.

Yuuki just glared at Kaname, for ruining this special moment she had with Takuma.

"What is your problem, Kaname-senpai?!" She demanded angrily.

He just looked out of the broken window.

"Argh, you're so frustrating!" She yelled and ran out of the room.

Takuma was about to say something to Yuuki but she had already slammed the door closed.

"Uh, Kaname-sama, I don't want to get involved in your affairs but I think you overdid it a little, but just a little."

Takuma explained but Kaname didn't answer.

The pureblood glared at Takuma and walked out of the room, in pursuit of Yuuki.

Takuma looked gloomy at Shiki and asked. "What did I do?" Rima shook her head and walked over to Takuma to explain but she was cut by a flying knife which target was a picture of Zero on the wall. (I do not hate Zero, but I just thought all the vampires must hate him and it kinda fit in, in the moment. Ok, moving on.)

"Shit, my face, it's ruined." Rima growled and was searching for the culprit.

"Show yourself, you lowlife!" Takuma yelled as he pulled Rima into his arms and licked her wound.

While Takuma was protecting the model, an evil aura was rising in the background suddenly eyes flashed and a red whip was coming toward Takuma.

"Shiki, noooooo." Rima yelled as she pushed Takuma behind her and the whip stopped two inches in front of her face.

"Why are you protecting him?" Shiki demanded.

Rima glared and hissed.

"Because he just helped me AND he is a _friend_ and I like him."

Shiki's eyes ripped open and he stormed out of the room.

"Really, Rima?" Takuma asked excited, trying to hug her but Rima dodged him and jumped out of the window in search for Shiki who was with the other two purebloods. Takuma just shrugged and went to look for said purebloods.

* * *

"Yuuki, wait, let me explain." Kaname stated as he caught up to her.

"What is it? I don't like this possessiveness. Can't I be friends with Takuma without you becoming angry?" Yuuki asked with worry.

**Subordinates:**

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me_

**Kaname took a deep breath aaaaand…**

_I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every man that I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that drinking blood was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned has overturned  
I beg of you......_

Yuuki, Yori, Ruka, Seiren, Rima:

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
_

Yuuki shook her head and smiled.

_Yuuki:_

_It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
I beg you dear......  
_

_  
_Kaname, Aidou, Kain, Takuma, Shiki:

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
__don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me_

Yuuki:

_I've had a few little love affairs  
__they didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce_

Kaname:

_I used to think that was sensible  
it makes the truth even more incomprehensible_

_  
_Kaname, Yuuki:

_'cause everything is new  
__and everything is you  
and all I've learned has overturned  
what can I do......_

Kaname, Aidou, Kain, Takuma, Shiki:

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me_

Yuuki, Yori, Ruka, Seiren, Rima:

_Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on m__e_

"I understand, Kaname, but can't you hold it back. I really like Takuma and if you can't control yourself… I mean, there is supposed to be trust in a relationship and if there is no trust, well I guess there is no relationship. Think about it." Yuuki explained as she touched Kaname's cheeks with her hand and left him with his thoughts. "Oh dear, Kaname, she's got you on a short leash today, ne?" The chairman snickered as he crawled out of his hiding place.

Kaname growled and walked off.

* * *

Takuma was walking down the hall way as suddenly Ruka came falling down the stairs, right into his arms and they both came tumbling down. At that moment Kain came down the stairs looking for Ruka who was all sprawled out on top of Takuma and his arms wrapped around her. All of a sudden Kain's hands were burning and Ruka noticed him.

"Oh, Akatsuki, it isn't what you think. He just caught me." She explained.

"Yes, yes, that is exactly what happened. I was just on my way back and she came tumbling down on… top… of… me? GULP." Takuma tried to explain but got scared at the end as he saw Kain fired up.

The blond jumped up and ran off.

Ruka sat on the floor with her hair sprawled out around her and looking lost.

She looked up at Kain who was still glaring at the disappearing Takuma.

"Please, leave him be. He just caught me, really. Let's go." She begged and tugged on his sleeve trying to get his attention.

"Let me go." He said as cold as ice.

* * *

A scream pierced through the quiet school grounds which made Yori's ears perk up at the sound. She jumped up from her spot under a tree and she hurried through the small forest inside the school.

Suddenly the screaming stopped and Yori couldn't find anything that would lead her to the sounds.

Takuma who had just fled from the vicious Kain was trying to catch his breath as he suddenly smelled such a delicious smell which gave him such pleasures. "Oh, I gotta find that person. That smell is so intoxicating." He mumbled with red eyes as he walked around the tree he was leaning on and he found a familiar girl with this very familiar scent that awakened the beast inside him.

She turned around and looked scared and then relieved as she saw who it was.

"Oh, Takuma-senpai. Thank god, it's you. I thought it was someone else." She sighed and wrapped her arms around him.

"I got really scared, because it's so dark and I never walk around in the dark all alone and knowing there are Vampire's on the loose. It really scares me." She whined as she buried her head into his chest.

He bent down his head and inhaled her delicious scent in deeply.

"You smell delicious." He murmured as he licked her neck.

She twitched and tried to get out of his grip but he held her tight to his body.

'I need help! Someone help me!' Yori thought and she screamed.

As Takuma was about to bite her someone knocked him to the ground.

Yori crawled away and looked at her savior but she definitely did NOT expect _him_.

"Aidou-senpai!" Yori gasped.

Said boy was tumbling down the other vampire.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!!! She's mine!" Aidou yelled at him and turned toward her with flashing red eyes.

'Oh no, he isn't here to save me, he wants to suck my blood too.' And she tried to run.

* * *

**AN: So how was it, I tried to put a little more conversation in. Hope you liked it. Please tell me. I'll try to update very soon but I can't promise anything. **

**~Jackie~**


	4. Trouble in Paradise

**AN: First off, thank you for the reviews and second, here is another chappie.**

** Hope you like it. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**4. Trouble in Paradise**

* * *

**What happened last time:**

As Takuma was about to bite her someone knocked him to the ground.

Yori crawled away and looked at her savior but she definitely did NOT expect _him_.

"Aidou-senpai!" Yori gasped.

Said boy was tumbling down the other vampire.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!!! She's mine!" Aidou yelled at him and turned toward her with flashing red eyes.

'Oh no, he isn't here to save me, he wants to suck my blood too.' And she tried to run.

* * *

Even though her throat was burning, she kept running, afraid of the monster that was hunting her down.

The trees flew by her and she almost tripped a few times over roots and she kept tumbling around, which did not help.

'Why am I so clumsy?!' She thought while the burning was getting more intense and her legs were on fire.

Suddenly her legs betrayed her and she fell to the ground. She looked up and groaned at the sight in front of her. A pair of legs greeted her and the voice that belonged to those legs spoke in excitement.

"I… found… you." And he giggled.

She crawled away from him, scared out of her wits.

'What should I do?!' She thought frantically.

"Please, Aidou-senpai. Please, don't hurt me. PLEASE!!!" She cried and tried to shield her body from his attack but he just walked over and yanked her on her feet and pulled her toward him so that her back was against his chest and he buried his face in the nook of her neck and inhaled.

"Mmmh, you smell as good as always. I can hardly wait." He mumbled in her neck.

She whimpered and tried to get out of his grip.

"Please, please, Aidou-senpai. I don't want to die." She begged as tears rolled down her face and suddenly she felt his tongue on her neck and she screamed.

Just as he was about to bite, a voiced exclaimed.

"Hanabusa, Hanabusa, if your sister had seen you what would she have thought? Feeding of a human. That is so not like you at all."

The referred boy looked up and pushed Yori away.

"I-I… don't know what came over me, Sara-sama." Aidou apologized and bowed down. The said woman jumped down from the tree and walked over to Yori.

"Are you alright, little one?" She asked in concern.

Yori shook in fear and nodded.

"Don't be scared, my dear, what is your name?"

The scared girl looked up and answered in a feeble voice.

"My- my na..me is Sayori Wa-wakaba." The elder one grabbed the young scared girl under her arms and pulled her to her feet.

"I'm so sorry, Sara-sama. I deserve something terrible." The criminal behind the two women sputtered as he bowed down even further.

"Shut up, you filth. You'll get your punishment but first I have to take care of this young frightened girl that is your fault from the beginning. Now, Sayori, are you feeling better?" Sara declared as she rubbed her hands over Yori's upper arm to warm her up. Yori answered with a nod and started walking toward the castle as she noticed that she didn't know the way. She turned around and looked confused toward Sara who realized her confusion and smiled. "You don't know the way back? Oh well…" Sara asked and started thinking of how they would get back, then she thought of the terrible bloodsucker behind her and she smirked.

"Ah, yes of course, Hanabusa could you show us the way?" She asked but it sounded more like an order.

The blond vampire twitched and came running over.

"Yes, Sara-sama, please follow me." He affirmed and he started walking but as he walked by Yori she cringed at the sight of him and he looked at her apologetic but kept walking.

Yori watched him carefully and walked next to Sara as she thought of all the things that had happened.

'Oh god, I was almost bitten, AGAIN! What is wrong with me?! Am I that delicious?! Why me? But why am I not mad at him? Instead I feel sorry for him. God, I'm messed up. And what the hell is up with his sister who won't like what he is doing; I mean she is a Vampire too, right? I don't understand any of this but I'm too exhausted to think about it.' And she suddenly fell to the ground and was unconscious.

"Oh, no, she must be so exhausted because of the chase. Hanabusa I should rip your head off for doing this thing to her. Look at her, I hope you're happy! I should report this to Kaname." Sara snapped at the young blond who was already bending down to pick the fallen girl up.

"No No no, don't tell Kaname-sama. He'll be furious." He begged.

"Well, I think he knows already. Am I right, Kaname?" Sara snickered and looked up to a tree from where a dark figure jumped down.

"You are certainly right, my dear Sara. Hanabusa I'm very disappointed in you. This will need more punishment then last time, mmh…"The dorm leader uttered and he stared at Aidou who just looked guilty in Yori's sleeping face.

Suddenly he had another hungry look on his face and couldn't look away, he breathed in and shuddered.

"I think _I_ should take the young lady back to her dorm and Sara could you go to the moon dorm and lock Hanabusa up?" Kaname asked and grabbed Yori out of Aidou's hands before he could do anything to the poor girl.

* * *

Takuma looked around bewildered, wondering what just happened.

He just shrugged and walked toward the moon dorm but almost got run over by Yuuki who stopped as she noticed who she had in front of her.

"Oh Takuma, it's so terrible. Yori is missing and Kaname ran off and now I can't find them. I'm so worried, you have to help me!" She exclaimed as she yanked him with her.

Then he remembered the hunger he felt as he had smelled Yori's blood and how Aidou had knocked him down and had chased Yori deeper into the woods.

"I know which way! Follow me, Yuuki! Don't worry Yori, you're hero is coming!" Takuma yelled and ran off into the woods.

They ran passed trees and as they got into a clearing they saw Aidou and a woman staring into the woods.

Yuuki stopped and asked frantically.

"Have you seen Yori-chan?"

"Yes, Kaname-sama just took her of to her dorm." Aidou answered embarrassed, looking to the floor.

Yuuki looked at him confused and the woman next to him said.

"You should be embarrassed, chasing that poor girl."

Yuuki yanked her head up and stared angrily at Aidou.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She yelled angrily.

"Calm down, she's fine and I have to take this bastard to his room." The woman retorted which made Yuuki really mad.

"And who are you?" Yuuki asked angrily.

"None of your business. Come along, Hanabusa." She ordered and the two disappeared into the woods.

Yuuki was mad and Takuma noticed it, he tried calming her down but she was still angry and she stomped off toward the day dorm.

* * *

"I hate you, Shiki! How could you?" Rima yelled and slammed the door in front of his face.

He got angry and knocked on the door.

"Oh my god, it was just a stupid stuffed animal!"

The door flew open and she shouted.

"He wasn't just a stuffed animal, he was my friend. I could tell him everything and now he is dead!"

"Well, it was your fault! I was so angry because of you and Takuma that I accidentally ripped the head off!" He shouted back while he was still holding the body of the rabbit in one hand and the head in the other.

"Aah, how dare you say that?! _You _ripped his head off NOT me!!! Get the hell out of here. I never want to see you again!" Rima screamed and slammed the door closed.

Shiki threw the rabbit against the wall and walked off.

A few seconds he came back and took the rabbit with him.

He looked back at the closed door and sighed.

Suddenly Takuma came running by naked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, HELP!!!"

_Takuma_

_Help, I need somebody,  
Help, not just anybody,  
Help, you know I need someone,  
Help!_

As Takuma was gone Kain passed by with flames as hands.

"You're dead Takuma!" Kain yelled and threw a fireball.

Takuma's towel caught on fire and he screeched.

"Oh my god! I'm alive!" Takuma yelled with excitement but Kain shouted.

"NOT FOR LONG!!!"

And they were gone.

Shiki shrugged and kept walking.

* * *

Kaname looked at the young girl and wondered if he was doing the right thing.

He wiped a strand of hair out of her face and mumbled.

"It'll all be easier soon."

"What'll be easier?" Someone asked from the door.

Kaname turned and saw Sarah standing there.

"What are you planning again? It better be good. I'm sick of your plans. And I really like this girl. She's sweet and innocent."

"You're planning something too. And I intent to find out." Kaname glared.

"Oh Kaname, what do you mean? Me? Planning something? That doesn't sound like me at all." Sarah smirked.

"No, it sounds exactly like you."

* * *

AN: Hope you liked this chapter again. What is Sarah planning? What is Kaname planning? And what will happen to Takuma? Find out on the next chapter of bleeding love!

Review, please!


	5. Hopeless Romantic!

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry for the delay but here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Knight even though I wish I did but I don't. :(**

* * *

**What happened last time:**

Kaname looked at the young girl and wondered if he was doing the right thing.

He wiped a strand of hair out of her face and mumbled.

"It'll all be easier soon."

"What'll be easier?" Someone asked from the door.

Kaname turned and saw Sarah standing there.

"What are you planning again? It better be good. I'm sick of your plans. And I really like this girl. She's sweet and innocent."

"You're planning something too. And I intent to find out." Kaname glared.

"Oh Kaname, what do you mean? Me? Planning something? That doesn't sound like me at all." Sarah smirked.

"No, it sounds exactly like you."

* * *

**5. Hopeless Romantic**

The following morning a mysterious person made its way up the stairs toward the school ground, followed by a very incompetent fool.

Said fool dropped a box while he stumbled up the stairs.

"Watch it, you imbecile! It's delicate!" The red haired yelled angrily.

"Yes! I'm so sorry!" The fool apologized as he bowed down repeatedly.

The red haired turned around and stared at the gigantic building looming over her.

"This is going to be very interesting. Toni!!! Come along, there is no time to waste." She ordered and Toni, the fool scrambled up the rest of the stairs and followed his mistress onto the grounds.

* * *

A few meters away, the night class was making their back to their dorm.

"Hurry, hurry, before the day classes start! Get moving!" Yori ordered as she urged them to move faster.

"Tch, how annoying and it's so bright." Aidou whined but got a flick in the face from Kain in return.

"Oh stop your complaining. If you would move a little bit faster you'd be in bed in no time, Hunni." Kain smirked as he used the hated nickname for his cousin.

"But Akatsuki!" He retorted in a baby voice looking at him with those puppy dog eyes but he stopped as he noticed Yori staring at him. She tensed up and turned away abruptly.

Suddenly Takuma cried out.

"STOP IT!!!" Kain snickered behind him and kicked him again.

Aidou looked at Takuma's back and laughed as he saw a burned message on his back which read: _**Kick me! I have been a bad boy! **_

"Kaname-sama, there is a situation with the chairman, he wants to see you." Seiren conveyed.

Kaname nodded and turned to Yuuki holding his books out.

"Could you take my books with you?" He asked but it sounded more like an order.

Yuuki frowned taking his books.

Yuuki:

Stupid Cupid  
You're a real mean guy  
I'd like to clip your wings  
So you can't fly  
I am in love and it's a crying shame  
And I know that you're the one to blame

Hey hey  
Set me free  
Stupid Cupid  
Stop picking on me

I can't do my homework  
And I can't think straight  
I meet him every night  
At 'bout half-past eight  
I'm acting like a lovesick fool  
You've even got me carrying his books to school

Hey hey  
Set me free  
Stupid Cupid  
Stop picking on me

You mixed me up for good  
Right from the very start  
Hey, go play Robin Hood  
With somebody else's heart

You got me jumping like a crazy clown  
And I don't feature what your puttin' down  
Well since I kissed his loving lips of wine  
The thing that bothers me is  
That I like it fine

Hey hey  
Set me free  
Stupid Cupid  
Stop picking on me

You got me jumping like a crazy clown  
And I don't feature what your puttin' down  
Well since I kissed his loving lips of wine  
The thing that bothers me is  
That I like it fine

Hey hey  
Set me free  
Stupid Cupid  
Stop picking on me

Hey hey  
Set me free  
Stupid Cupid  
Stop picking on me

Stupid Cupid (x 8)

* * *

The door flew open at the chairman's office and said man fell off his chair from shock.

He peered over his desk just as the woman slammed her extra long gun on his beloved desky-chan leaving a big dent in it.

"AH, desky-chan! Not again!" He yelled and laid himself on it while he rubbed its wound.

"Don't worry my beloved desky-chan, Daddy will heal you!" He cried out.

While he was gushing over his desk, the woman was getting very annoyed by his actions.

"Toni!!!" She exclaimed and the said man ran over to the chairman with a glass off water falling on his face on the way.

The woman sighed in disbelieve and shook her head.

"Listen to me!!!" She shouted at the Chairman as suddenly the door opened again and Kaname walked in.

"What has happened in here?" He asked as he saw the chairman.

"OH Kaname-kun, it has happened again. Desky-chan has been wounded!" Kaien exclaimed.

Kaname rolled his eyes and sighed.

"And that was the situation in here?" the pure blood asked a little annoyed.

"Yes and no." The chairman answered seriously and he turned to the woman.

"Who are you?"

She cleared her throat and introduced herself.

"My name is Evelyn Cutler and I am part of the vampire association-" She started but was interrupted by a gasp from the chairman.

Kaname tensed and glared at her.

"It is not what you think! I have the same goal as the chairman!" She explained as she called for her butler.

Toni came shooting inside the room holding a piece of paper.

"Here you are, ma'am."

She ripped it out of his hands without a thank you and held it out for the chairman.

"This should explain everything. I have come from America to assist you on your mission. Many vampires stand behind you." She pointed out as suddenly a gust of wind blew in as the window flew open.

Kaien was taken aback by her beauty as he watched her long red wavy hair fly in the breeze and stared at her deep green eyes which resembled emeralds.

Her beautiful eyes that were framed with long thick eyelashes blinked at him and her cherry red lips curved into a smile.

You could even see a tinge of red on her cheeks.

Kaname smirked as he made his way out of the room, satisfied with his results.

As he exited the room he looked over at Toni who in return grinned at him.

The pure blood stopped and felt something bad radiating from the butler.

He narrowed his eyes at Tony and kept walking.

* * *

Back in the moon dorm

Rima was just retiring for the day as she noticed her beloved rabbit was back and healthy.

Suddenly she heard a bang on her window and she looked to see what the noise was.

As she opened the window she was met with a funny sight.

Shiki was on the floor face down in the dirt and Kaname was walking away from the scene with a content smile and a glimmer in his eye.

"Shiki, did _you_ fix Bunny-chan?" Rima asked admiring him as she leaned out of the window.

Shiki got on his knees and looked up at her.

"Rima, I am truly sorry that I destroyed your rabbit and I hope you can forgive me." He begged.

Rima smiled with tears in her eyes and she shouted.

"Yes!" And she kissed him fiercely.

* * *

Kain was walking down the hallway searching for Takuma who escaped from his watchful eyes.

Who he found was not Takuma but someone even better.

"Ruka!" He blurted out surprised.

"What are you still doing up?"

She walked toward him and asked.

"Have you seen Kaname-sama?" Kain frowned and saw said pure blood walking up to them.

Kaname smirked at his chance and pushed Ruka as he walked by.

The young woman stumbled into Kain who held her close.

Kaname chuckled as he watched them interact.

_Kain:_

_He broke your heart  
He took your soul  
You hurt inside  
'Cause there's a hole_

You need some time  
To be alone  
Then you will find  
What you've always known

I'm the one who really loves you baby  
I've been knocking at your door

As long as I'm living  
I'll be waiting  
As long as I'm breathing  
I'll be there  
Whenever you call me  
I'll be waiting  
Whenever you need me  
I'll be there

I've seen you cry  
Into the night  
I feel your pain  
Can I make it right  
I realize there's no end in sight  
Yet still I wait  
For you to see the light

I'm the one who really loves you baby  
I can't take it anymore

As long as I'm living  
I'll be waiting  
As long as I'm breathing  
I'll be there  
Whenever you call me  
I'll be waiting  
Whenever you need me  
I'll be there

You are the only one  
I've ever known  
That makes me feel this way  
Girl you are my own  
I want to be with you  
Until we're old

Kain dropped onto his knees and held his hands out.

_  
You've got the love you need right in front of you  
Please come home_

As long as I'm living  
I'll be waiting  
As long as I'm breathing  
I'll be there  
Whenever you call me  
I'll be waiting  
Whenever you need me  
I'll be there...

A tear rolled down Ruka's cheek and she smiled warmly at Kain.

"Oh Kain, I- I- I didn't know. If I- I would have- have known-" She started but he just silenced her with a kiss.

Her eyes ripped open from the sudden show of affection.

* * *

Kaname was walking toward Yuuki's room to retrieve his books, satisfied with his deeds.

As he entered her room he saw her sleeping soundly so he quietly walked over to his books and turned to leave. Suddenly he felt a tug on his shirt.

He turned around and saw Yuuki sitting up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Please don't go." She murmured sleepily. Kaname blinked confused at her request.

"Are you sure?" He asked uncertain. "I had a bad dream. I don't want to be alone." She mumbled and moved over to make room for him.

Even though he was still uncertain, he climbed into the bed with Yuuki who cuddled close to him like a little scared child.

Kaname laid there smiling happily at this moment with Yuuki and thought before he closed his eyes.

'Nothing can ruin this moment.'

* * *

At sundown

Yuuki opened her eyes at the warmth next to her and looked over at the weight on her side and screamed at the sight of Kaname next to her.

Suddenly Takuma came storming in just as Kaname was pushed off the bed.

"What is it, Yuuki?" Takuma asked with worry but as he saw Kaname he just left the room.

Laughter could be heard behind the door.

"Ah, there you are. I've been looking for you." Takuma heard and lifted his head to find Kain standing there with burning hands.

Takuma screeched and ran back into the room.

"Takuma…" An creepy yet evil voice hissed.

Said vampire turned slowly toward Kaname who was radiating a black aura. The house shook and the windows rattled at the pure bloods anger.

Takuma gasped and fell on the floor begging for forgiveness.

"Please, Kaname-sama! Have mercy!"

The pure blood looked wild with fury.

It was absolutely frightful.

Petite arms wrapped themselves around Kaname from behind.

"Please stop." Yuuki whispered her voice quivering.

Kaname relaxed and everything around them got quiet.

Takuma scrambled up immediately and ran out of the room.

The couple stood like that for a while, just enjoying the moment. Kaname was the first to break the silence with a question.

"Why did you push out of the bed?"

Silence…

…

"Because you cannot sleep with me in a bed, not yet."

Yuuki mumbled.

Silence…

…

…

…

"Yuuki, please forgive me. It will never happen again." He whispered and broke the embrace to leave but she took his hand to stopped him.

Kaname turned around and was met with a smiling face.

"It's alright." She assured and hugged him again as he stared at her in shock.

_Hmm, yeah, yeah  
Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here don't put out the glow  
Hold me now don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah  
_

Kaname relaxed and wrapped his arms around Yuuki's small frame.

_  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

Sadness is beautiful loneliness that's tragical  
So help me I can't win this war, oh no  
Touch me now don't bother if every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become

All of a sudden Kaname unwrapped one arm from Yuuki and placed a finger under her chin lifting her head to face him.

_  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
_

They gazed in each others eyes as they slowly inched closer.

_  
I'm here with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart  
_

Suddenly Kaname captured her lips in a heated kiss.

The windows flew open letting in a gush of a wind.

_  
I'm lookin' back on things I've done  
I never wanna play the same old part  
I'll keep you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart_

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? It be great if you would review. Oh and it might take a while till I update cause I have a lot to do. School and stuff. You know. I just thought I'd give you something before I leave you hanging. Maybe you can put the story on story alert or something like that. Anyway, hope you liked it.**

**~Jackie~**


End file.
